Handcuffs, Ambassadors and Unexpected Guests
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: “Emily, why am I always the one handcuffed?” Emily/JJ, special guest: Elizabeth Prentiss, Ambassador.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Handcuffs, Ambassadors and Unexpected Guests.

Author: sofialindsay   
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Disclaimer- If I owned them, we'd be watching instead of reading.

Rating: R-NC17 (handcuffs and sex)

Summary: "Emily, why am I always the one handcuffed?"

AN: Thanks to tehdeadringer for being my beta…Fluff and porn... So maybe this could be considered Fluffy porn? Anyways, this is the first thing I've written that's R-NC17 (First written sex scene) so be nice, please?

Archiving: P&P, other's ask.

JJ stood at the foot of the king-size bed with her hands on her hips looking at her lover with an expression that might have been frightening had she had clothes on.

"Emily, why am I always the one handcuffed?"

Still regaining her breath from previous activities, the dark haired women looked at her lover incredulously. "Three orgasms, and _that's_ all you can think to say?!"

"Oh forget it." JJ straddled Emily and reached over to the table and picked up the object in question. She leaned down to give her lover a scorching kiss to silence any protests as she quickly fastened the handcuffs around perfect wrists, making sure to wrap the chain around the bars on the headboard first.

Pulling back, she sat back and looked down at her shocked lover who was pulling against the cuffs uselessly. Emily was torn between fighting the cuffs, and letting her lover have her way. After a few minutes of useless struggling, she decided on the latter and cried out in frustration. "JJ, if you're going to cuff me, the least you can do is touch me!"

JJ just smiled before leaning down and kissing Emily's lips softly before moving to her neck and stopping to suck on her pulse point. Feeling her lover's breathing change, and her heart racing, it was all she could do to pull away when Emily's cell phone began playing "God Save The Queen."

"JJ that is my mother! Don't even think about it. Do _not_ answer that!" Emily begged her lover, knowing that JJ would be more than willing to answer the phone, and torture her in the process.

Smirking, JJ leaned over and smiled. This was even better than she thought. "I can't believe you have 'God Save the Queen' for your mother's ring tone…Hello…Oh, hi Ambassador…Okay, Elizabeth it is then I'm fine, and you?… Wonderful. Really?…"

Glancing at Emily she was amused to see a faint blush on her lover's face. JJ raked her nails up silk thighs, as Emily bit her lip to keep from crying out. Catching the glint in JJ's eyes, she silently pleaded with her lover not to do what she suspected would be coming next.

"Emily's kind of tied up at the moment. Would you like for me to have her call you?"

Emily gasped as slender fingers found their way to her clit. Closing her eyes, she prayed the phone call would end soon. Somehow, she didn't think her mother would appreciate knowing how true JJ's sentence was.

Seconds, minutes, it could have been hours for all Emily knew, passed as JJ made idle chitchat with the Ambassador. The blonde's hands, however, were anything but idle and JJ knew she was pushing Emily to the limit. After all, the last thing either of them needed was for Emily to cry out while her lover was on the phone with her mother.

Slowly raking her nails over sensitive nipples she leaned down and ran her tongue along the same path. Stretching out beside the panting woman, she held the phone with one hand as she moved the other lower. Lightly brushing Emily's clit with her thumb, she said her goodbyes to the Ambassador and slid two fingers into her lover just as she disconnected the call.

"Jennifer, oh God JJ…Fuck!"

JJ smiled again as she heard a longer string of explicatives come from Emily as her mouth replaced her thumb. As she felt the woman beneath her tense up, and heard her name called one final time, she slid up and kissed Emily deeply.

"I take it you aren't mad at me for cuffing you?" She asked with a sly smile when she felt her lover's breathing return to normal.

"For cuffing me? No. For answering the phone when my mother called? Hell yes!" Emily tried to keep the smile hidden, but they both knew she was anything but mad.

"Okay, then I'll leave you cuffed there for a little while longer."

"By the way, what did my mother want?" Before JJ could answer, the doorbell chimed. Glaring at JJ, Emily gasped. "JJ, please tell me my mother did not tell you she was in the DC area?"

"Well… she might have. Sweetheart, I wasn't really listening to her."

"JJ, uncuff me now. Put some clothes on, and try not to look like you just had sex."

Reaching up to uncuff the brunette who was beginning to freak out, JJ muttered, "Other women fuck their partner and gets the favor returned. All I get is don't look like you just had sex."

"JJ! My mother, who does not know about us, is on the other side of my door. Work with me here please!?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Emily (who at this point had managed to throw her jeans and a shirt on) felt bad, but when forced between her lover and her mother, she was terrified.

"I am! Go answer the damn door." JJ cringed as she saw the purplish bruise beginning to form on Emily's neck where she had sucked too hard. She only prayed Emily hadn't pulled on the handcuffs hard enough to bruise quickly.

Emily rushed to the door just as her mother was getting ready to ring the doorbell again. "Mother, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Handcuffs, Ambassadors and Unexpected Guests. (Part 2)

Author: sofialindsay   
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Disclaimer- If I owned them, we'd be watching instead of reading.

Rating: PG13

Summary: JJ had known this moment would come.

AN: If anyone knows who it is that my muse is conspiring with, or who is giving her the idea that is it wise to torture me until I write what she tells me to, please let me know. This part is for tehdeadringer.

Archiving: P&P, other's ask.

"Emily, is that any way to greet your mother?" The elder Prentiss swept into the room with such elegance that JJ noted Emily's choice of ring tones for her mother couldn't be more accurate. Emily however, just now noticing the love marks on JJ's neck from their earlier adventures, stood frozen next to the door as her mother fixed her with a glare that quickly faded upon seeing the blonde standing in the living room.

"JJ, darling, how are you?" JJ shot Emily a terrified look as Elizabeth swept across the room to engulf her in a hug.

"F...ff...fine..And...You?" The normally controlled press liaison stuttered a response, while Emily, opting for the easy way out, looked frantically around the room for her service weapon.

"Emily, don't look so surprised. I told JJ I was stopping by while you were _tied up_ with something. I merely assumed she would pass the info along to you."

"Well she didn't," Emily muttered, shooting her lover a pointed look.

"Like you were complaining." JJ, momentarily resorting to her high school days, rolled her eyes and muttered.

Amused, and knowing how stubborn her daughter could be, Elizabeth sought peace. "Children, can we refrain from having a lover's quarrel while I am in the room?"

"Mother, we are not lovers! JJ was just over to have a movie night." As soon as the words left Emily's mouth, her eyes snapped to JJ. Sure enough, the light that had been in JJ's eyes had gone out.

JJ had known this moment would come, but it cut too deep to hear the actual words of denial come from her lover's mouth. When thinking rationally, she knew this was more than a fling for Emily. She even knew the brunette loved her, but those five words swirled around her mind, filling her with doubt. Feeling her eyes burning, and her reserves slipping, she managed a short laugh and replied quietly. "On that note, I really should be going. Elizabeth, it was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise JJ." The ambassador watched the exchange between the two women with silence.

"Emily, I'll see you Monday." JJ nodded towards Emily, but couldn't bring herself to look into the dark eyes, not quiet sure what she would find there.

"JJ…"

"Emily, spend time with your mother. Movie night can wait, it's no big deal." Emily felt her fear rise, but knew this time it had nothing to do with the fact her mother was in the room. Looking down, she saw the faint redness left on her wrists by the handcuffs and knew her mother had already seen them, as well as the love marks on JJ's neck. As JJ reached the door, Emily found her voice.

"Jennifer…" Hearing her full name, JJ froze. Sure, Emily had called her Jennifer before, but only in the moments of passion. Turning around, she threw a questioning glance at Emily and was surprised when she found a hesitant smile. "Mother, we need to talk. Let's sit down, shall we?"

The older woman sat down without a word, amazed at the effect her daughter seemed to have on the younger blonde. Or the effect the blonde had on her daughter, for that matter. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. If you think for a minute you are going to tell me something I don't already know, you have another thing coming."

Emily nervously chuckled, "Oh Mother, if you only knew."

"Let me guess. You are finally planning on coming out of the proverbial closet?" Emily's jaw dropped, much to the amusement of her mother.

"Um…uh…well. Wait…what?!" Came the indignant reply.

"Honey, I'm your mother. I know you too well. Besides, I saw you making out with the neighbor's daughter last time you were home."

Now it was JJ's turn to be shocked. Turning towards her speechless lover, she slapped her on the arm. "That better not have taken place after we got together."

Emily gave her a mother a death glare as the older Prentiss began laughing, "I have no doubt it was. JJ, you keep her on a pretty short leash, don't you?" Motioning towards Emily's red wrists, she added, "After all, I have no doubt as to what my prim and proper daughter was doing when she was _tied up_ this morning."

"On that note, I am definitely out of here!" JJ stood abruptly and almost jumped over the back of the couch to get to the door.

"Jennifer Ann Jareau!!! Get back here!" Grudgingly, JJ retraced her steps and took her seat next to Emily.

"Now, JJ," the ambassador began, "When do you plan on making an honest woman out of my daughter?"


End file.
